The Wish
by Sums
Summary: Inuyasha has defeated Naraku.  He decides not to become fulldemon and not a human either.  However, he by accidently makes a wish on someone else.
1. Chapter 1

(This is a short story. It's about being careful what you wish for).

It was a warm and sunny afternoon in the feudal era, and Inuyasha was agruing with Kagome about what

to do with the Shikon Jewel. Naraku had been destroyed, and Inuyasha's full demon curse had been

lifted whenever he didn't have his tetsaiga. "Kagome," he shouted. "Why are you just standing

there?" "I don't want to be full demon anymore and I don't want to be come human." "Then what do you want?" she asked him flatly. "I

want you to give me the jewel and leave me alone,"

he shouted. "Here have it your way then," Kagome replied angrily. "Naraku is dead and you still

have to act like a big baby. You don't know what you want, hanyou," Kagome added walking over

to sit under the tree of life crossing her arms pouting. He shook his head and turned around holding the jewel in his hand. 'I wish

Kagome would

become a hanyou so that she could understand where I am coming from,' he thought when he saw a bright flash and heard a loud bang

from behind him. "What was that?" he asked turning around seeing Kagome laying on the ground.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, getting up to rush over to her. There was something different about

her but what? He rolled her over and noticed that she had ears similar to his only they were black.

Her finger nails had also become claws like his as well. "Wha, what?" Kagome asked, opening her mouth. He

noticed that she now had fangs like his. "Kag...gome," he said with shock in his eyes. "Are...are...

...what happened to you?" "I don't know. When you turned around silenty for a few

minutes, there was this bright flash. The next thing I knew I was laying under our tree," she replied

weakly. "I really need to go home. I feel really strange. My hearing is suddenly really sharp and

I can smell you." She got up to leave when he stopped her. "I don't think that's a good idea," Inuyasha warned her.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Because when I was holding the jewel, I by accidently wished for you to be

transformed into a hanyou so you could understand where I was coming from."

Kagome looked down at her new claws and rubbed her new set of ears. "Well, be careful

what you wish for next time, ok?" she replied in a pouty voice.

Inuyasha sighed. He had turned Kagome into a hanyou. How was he going to help her cope with it? How was she going to

convince her family that she was hanyou. These thoughts played in Inuyasha's mind and he stared at her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with tears rolling down her face. "I was planning on going back home for the weekend and then coming

back to help you find a wish for the jewel. Now I am stuck like this for the rest of my life." "How am I going to convince my friends

and family that I look like this?" Inuyasha looked at her in annoyed. "Like you're going to go home and not stared at. I think you need

to stay here, while I tell your family that this is totally my fault. I am so sorry that you're a hanyou now." He then turned around and

smiled at himself for seeing Kagome as one. 'Maybe she'll learn how to fight better,' he thought. 'I could teach her how to use those

new claws of hers.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome sat quietly by the well. She knew she couldn't go home unless she covered up her ears with a hat like Inuyasha,

kept her hands in her pocket or opened her mouth to speak. Her family and friends would surely see her fangs and that would hint to

the fact that she was transformed from human to hanyou. She buried her face in her claws and cried softly. Shippo sat next to her.

He had no idea of her current transformation from the wish that Inuyasha had recently by accidentally made. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Shippo asked sitting next to her. "I...don't...look at me," she replied with her hands covering her face. "Why not?" Shippo asked

curiously. Kagome suddenly sat up and did something she would never do at any of her friends other than Inuyasha. "I said don't

OK?" "Ka...gome," Shippo said. "What happened to you? You're...you're a hanyou. How did that happen?" "Inuyasha by

accidentally made a wish on the sacred jewel that I were hanyou like him so that I could understand where he is coming from. Now I

am stuck this way. I don't know how mother, Sota and grandpa will take to me looking like this," she moaned. "Kagome, you aren't

that bad looking as a hanyou. Besides, now you are more suited to Inuyasha. If you two ever get married." Kagome looked at

Shippo who was trying to be understanding. "Shippo, get real, I can't stay this way forever. I have family and friends who would miss

me. Besides, I don't think they are going to like this very well. But I am going to have to tell them one way or another." Shippo

climbed on Kagome and gave her a hug. He then climbed on her and gently rubbed her ears. "Just like Inuyasha's," the little fox

demon stated, making sure that her ears were real.

* * *

Inuyasha had climbed into the well. He knew what he had to do. He sat silently outside of her window for the last three hours,

rehearsing what to tell Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather. "Mr. and Mrs...no that's not going to work,"he said scratching his

head. "Mrs. Higurashi, granpa and Sota. I have come here with some news. This is totally my fault. You know how people often

make mistakes? Well I made one. I was holding the shikon jewel and thinking to myself wishing that Kagome would become a hanyou

so that she could understand me. The wish came true. Your daughter is stuck that way. I don't know how to make it up to her," he

mumbled out load. "Yes, that's it," Inuyasha said with half of a smile on his face. "Now for the hard part," he said laughing nervously

to himself.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo sat by the well waiting for Inuyasha to return with the latest news on how they would react. She knew she

couldn't use her claws to much without hurting herself or Shippo. She certainly didn't feel like biting them. "Kagome are you sure

your family won't mind seeing you as a hanyou?" Shippo asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome, it's alright," Inuyasha said climbing out of the well. I spoke to your family. I told them everything." "They did?" She asked

him nervously. Inuyasha nodded and said. "They would like to see you." "But I don't want to go to Tokyo looking like this," she

said looking at him nervously. "Shhh," Inuyasha said hugging her. "I'll be right there beside you when I show them." Kagome tried not

to bite her lip too hard. She didn't want to cut them with her new fangs. "So what are you going to do after you see her parents?"

Shippo asked Inuyasha. "We're going to eat you for dinner nosy," Inuyasha smirked sarcastically." Kagome smiled at him. For

some reason, his jokes now seemed funnier than when she was in her human form. She laughed at him softly.Let's go Kagome," he said softly. "They're waiting." He gently took her hand and the two of the jumped into the well. They were

both silent on the way to modern-day Tokyo. Kagome had butterflies in her stomach. How was this going to go?

When the two of them go got back to her time-frame, her grandfather, mother and brother were standing by the well. Inuyasha helped

her climb out, even though she had claws now. "There you are," Mrs. Higurashi, said hugging Kagome. "Are you alright?" "Mom,

I am so scared. I don't know what to do next. I have school and I am afraid everyone is going to see me like this and laugh."

Mrs. Higurashi tried to be understanding. It wasn't her daughter's fault that Inuyasha made that mistake. "Kagome," Soto shouted

when he saw her. "You're a hanyou. Coool!" Inuyasha tried to hold back laughing but he failed. "I...uh...goofed...Soto."

"Well she looks cool. I want to become a hanyou next. Can I mom? Please?" "I think one hanyou in the family is more than enough,"

Grandpa said glaring at Inuyasha. "My rituals won't work to turn her back. Now she is stuck that way forever." "Oh grandpa,"

Kagome suddenly said calmly. She suddenly came up with a new plan that would make everyone happy.

"Could I talk to everyone one for a moment?" She Kagome asked nervously. "Yes," everyone answered. "I just thought of

something. We could get a hold of my school and tell them that I am moving to America to go to school with my cousin when I really

am living in the feudal era. I am never there anyway." Everyone looked at her wide eyed. "What?" asked Sota. "But...but..." "But

nothing," Kagome answered. "I will simply move to the feudal era with my friend Kaete and live there during the week. I'll homeschool

myself." "I will then come back on the weekends to visit everyone. Is that understood?" Everyone looked at each other with

question in their eyes. "Are you really willing to do it?" Inuyasha asked her boldly. "Yes, I am. I think I can live with it. I have all my

textbooks. Now about my friends. I need to throw a going away party. But I can't show them my fangs and ears." Her mother

then suddenly came up with an idea. "How about a costume party?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "You can both pretend you're dressed

up as cat people." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other thinking that was a good idea. "You think they would fall for it though?"

Inuyasha asked cautiously. "Sure they would," Kagome replied. "We did a good job of covering you up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in her room discussing plans for her party and her big cover up. "Kagome," he said looking at her

nervously. "It always makes me nervous to see come to this era, trying to pose off as a human?"

Kagome looked at him with a look of laughter. "Inuyasha, you're a fine one to talk. It's me that needs to figure out the cover up with

out being considered the freak here."

"Freak?" Inuyasha said looking at her. "I hardly consider you to be a freak. Besides, you'll be able to fight better, hear better,

and smell and sense evil enemies. Kagome...I...I...think you're the most beautiful hanyou I've ever seen. Inside you're still the

girl who saved me from the tree a year and a half ago. The point is that I like you just the way you are."

Kagome looked at him with relief. She liked it how he told he that he liked her for who she was. Hojo had never told her anything of t

the sort. He only bought her gifts when she away in the feudal era. She had also noticed that Hojo had a fake side to him, even though

he seemed nice on the surface. Inuyasha, on the other hand, turned out to quite the opposite. He seemed like a jerk on the surface

when he really cared about Kagome. Now, he was expressing his true feelings to wards her.

"Kagome," he said softly playing with her ears, "I want you to know that I will by your side to help you get through this change." She

smiled liking the feeling of him rubbing her ears. " Would it be alright if I taught you how to use those claws?" Kagome looked

at him nervously. She began to blush as if something inside was telling her that this was real love.

"Yesss," she replied to him nervously. "Would if be alright if I still used my bow to fight?" Inuyasha looked at her while gently

shaking his head.

"You're blushing," he said looking at her. "I am not," she denied. "Are too,"Inuyasha replied.

"Sit," Kagome demanded at Inuyasha playfully, knowing that he didn't like these commands.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "What did you do that for?"

Kagome laughed at him playfully. "I was only playing with you."

"Oh, no you don't," he said grabbing her from behind. He then ran his fingers through her long dark raven hair, and she shook

nervously. She was afraid of him kissing her for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She didn't know how it happened or what made it happen, but Kagome turned and leaned her head closer into Inuyasha's. He

moved closer to her putting his hand on her face. They moved in close enough that it caused the two of them to lock lips. 'My

first kiss,' thought Kagome. 'We've been together for a year and a half and I finally get my kiss.' While kissing, Kagome also

remembered the time that Inuyasha hugged and kissed Kikyo right in front of her. Now she was locking lips with him and she knew

he was the one. The kiss felt right. Kagome also remembered the last time Kikyo had kiss Inuyasha before returning to the spirit

world and wishing them both the best, after the death of Naraku. Kagome remembered that tearful moment when during that last

and final kiss. That kiss led to the latter argument between the two right before her transformation. While kissing him, tears

suddenly rolled down her face and onto his clothes.

"Kagome," he said whispering and moving away.

"I...I'm fine," Kagome lied, trying to cover up that last memory of his kissing Kikyo one last time.

"Are you thinking about that kiss again?" He asked her worriedly. "Because I can sense it. I can see in your eyes."

Kagome looked at him, knowing that he was sincere about situations now. "It's just that it's the first time you've kissed me. You

bothered to kiss her all of those times, and it was as if I didn't matter to you, even though you were truly in love with me."

"Kagome, I told you that I was sorry. It was just that I had a hard time letting her go. I was in a denial state. Whenever I saw her

face, I had to see her one more time." Kagome glared at him. "SIT, I don't want to hear one more word about her. Stop living in

the past. We laid her to rest." Inuyasha fell to the floor and yelled, "Take this stupid necklace or I swear I'll have Kaete make you

so I can tell you to sit. " Kagome looked at the very annoyed sarcastic Inuyasha. She had nothing to say. She only walked over to

gaze outside of the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, " I really would like to get back to the others now. I hope Shippo didn't blow cover."

"Most likely," Inuyasha grumbled looking cross-eyed. "Please, don't hold it against me Kagome. Like I said, things are different

now." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "Well if you need me, I'll be at home," she said climbing out the window. She knew

that she could test Inuyasha with her new abilties. "Kagome, you need plenty of practice before you jump out the window like that."

"Whatever," Kagome shouted stubbornly. 'Hey, is it just me or is the demon side in me making me more stubborn. This morning

I lost my temper at Shippo. Now I am talking to Inuyasha the way he talks to me.' She laughed at the thought as she jumped

out the window and surpisingly landed on her feet. Inuyasha, meanwhile, looked out the window with a shocked look on his face

with his golden eyes enlargened.

Kagome looked up at her bedroom window and laughed at Inuyasha. "Ha, you said I couldn't do it you idiot." 'Did I just say that

out load?' she thought. "I heard that," Inuyasha said playfully jumping after her. Kagome childishly ran and shouted, "Na na na na

na, you can't catch me Inu." "Oh yes I will," he said leaping after her. 'This is fun. Kagome is becoming more like me. Hee hee, I

it.' "Hey Kagome," he shouted. "Where are you going?" "I am going into the well," she said laughing at him. With that Kagome

ran into the wellhouse and begain to laugh very hard. She didn't notice that Inuyasha had snuck up behind her and was noticing that

her eyes had changed into a golden color like his. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Was he too shocked that she now like him?

He also noticed that she was laughing so hard that drool was coming off her fangs. "Alright Kagome, " he said sofly. Stop it you're

drooling all over me." "Like I care," Kagome said snapping at Inuyasha. He back off. "So you are becoming like me," Inuyasha

said looking at her understandingly. "You've always been feisty as long as I have known you. You also have been known to take

care of yourself. But this? Kagome, I don't think I've ever seen you this mouthy. You're still caring, I see it in your eyes, but there

is still a change in you." Kagome stopped laughing and wiped the drool off her chin. She then jumped back into the well, with

Inuyasha trailing behind.

* * *

Miroku, as usual, was flirting with all the village women, while Sango was glaring jeaously. He had promised her several times that

he would never flirt with another women again. Sango was annoyed. Where were Kagome and Inuyasha? How she wanted to talk

to them. She wanted to tell them about a bright flash that she and other villagers had seen in town. What happened? Did Inuyasha

or Kagome make a wish? She knew that they had been fighting for a few days before after this last kiss and final farewell to Kikyo.

Some how deep inside of her, Sango knew that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, but didn't want to admit it. She also knew that

they had fought all the way back to the well, as she was going home with her jewel. When the bright flash and bang lit up the sky, the

whole town gathered to see where it was coming from. Someone had noticed that it was coming from the direction where Inuyasha

followed Kagome. That's when all the women attracted Miroku and he had been talking to them since. "Will you have my

children?" He asked each of them. "No," was always there response. "Ahem," Sango said walking up to him. "Oh Sango, I see that

you have come to join me," he said shippishly. She angrily pulled him away. "We are supposed to be looking for Inuyasha and

Kagome and all you can do is flirt at a time like this." "But, I was having fun," he said. "And where is Shippo?" Sango asked. "I

haven't seen him either. I think I'll round up Kirara. Then we can locate them." "But..." Miroku said whining. "But nothing."

with that, she dragged him by the ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shippo sat quietly by the well. He had been sitting there quietly since the two left to tell Kagome's family. 'I hope things are going

well for her,' he thought while biting on one of his claws. He wouldn't dare rat on Inuyasha with out getting pounded on the head.

And the whole village wanted to know what wish was made with the shikon no tama. 'Where are they? I am sick of sitting here

waiting. I wish I could have been there to see this Tokyo that she keeps talking about. I love the sweet spinning things she had

brought me.' He also wandered off thoughts of what Miroku and Sango. How were they going to take the news that Kagome was

a hanyou? He also wondered how Kaete would feel about the accidental wish. What would it be like for her to have two

Inuyasha's running around? Only this one was a girl who killed Naraku while still in human form? And would Kagome have the

same curse with the new moon like Inuyasha? What about if she become an evil full blooded demon if something went wrong?

"Ah, she's going to eat me," Shippo shouted out load, not noticing that two people were behind him. "Whose going to eat you?"

Shippo turned around startled and saw Miroku and Sango standing over him. "What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked worriedly.

"They...they...Kagome...are in her time," Shippo answered. "We were wondering where you went off too," Miroku added, while

rubbing Sango's bottom. She gave him her usual smack and smirked at him. "Miroku, when are you going to learn?" A grin landed

on his face, and she shook her head and turned to Shippo. "We didn't see Inuyasha and Kagome when the bright flash occured.

They were seen agitated at each other since he had kissed and laid her to rest. If I remember, Kagome had the jewel. Inuyasha

decided not to become full-blooded demon. He didn't want to risk killing Kagome or any of us. He also didn't want to become

gullible if he were to become immortal." "Do you think he changed his mind?" Miroku asked curiously. Shippo shook his head

with sweat pouring down his face. "Shippo," a voice said behind him. "Are you alright?" Shippo turned around to see Inuyasha.

"I...I'm fine..." he said looking to see that Inuyasha was standing by the well. He looked up to see Miroku and Sango. He did

not make either of the wishes that the two were wondering about. "I am glad you two are here because there is something very

important that Kagome and I want to discuss with you. We also wanted show you something" He then elbowed Shippo. " I hope

you didn't tell them yet." Shippo shook his head, and Inuyasha walked over to the well. He peered inside to see Kagome at

the bottom. "Kagome, it's okay. Miroku and Sango are here. Don't be shy."

Kagome, meanwhile stood at the bottom of the well. Fear suddenly welled up inside her again. She was fine when Inuyasha brought

her back from her modern time. And now, she began to worry. She began to think about all the horrible people who hated Inuyasha

for being a hanyou. She also thought about Sesshoumoru and Koga. Both of them hated Inuyasha for being a half breed. She

knew that she was sure to be called the same thing. Things would be very different for her now. She also knew that her friends

Miroku and Sango would take her for who she was. She could smell them in the outside of the well and hear them talking with

Inuyasha. She also thought about Kaete. She knew that staying with her would be a snap. Kaete accepted Inuyasha and would

accept her as well. She also thought about the clothes she was wearing on her back. She couldn't go around dressed in a school

uniform while running through the air. People and demons would see her under garments and easily come after her. She needed to

change clothes. She remembered the red and white outfit that she had brought back after she had been friends with Inuyasha

for a long time. Now it was time to wear it again. Who cared if she looked like Kikyo. This outfit would come in handy.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha shouted while cutting into her thoughts. "What's the heck is taking you so long?" "Oh, sorry," Kagome

shouted back. She looked at Inuyasha and then dug her claws into the walls. She then began to climb up on her own. 'I can do it,'

she thought, feeling her fingers go into the wood. "Hey slow poke, " Inuyasha teased. "What's the hold up." "Sit," Kagome

commanded as his necklace lit up and he fell over. "Kagome," she shouted. "Get this blasted thing off me right now." Kagome

laughed as she climbed out of the well where she saw an angry hanyou thrown to the ground. And two very shocked mortals looking

at her. That's what they were, mortals.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Kagome, what happened? Sango asked curiously. "You...you're a hanyou." Kagome blushed nervously. "Uh...I have something

to confess Inuyasha replied embarrassed. "So that's what that purple light was," Miroku stated logically. "It was Kagome's

transformation. Did she wish to be a hanyou just like you?" "NO,THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Inuyasha shouted

childishly. "Ah, you wanted her to be a hanyou like her so that she could be a good match for you." "NO!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You two are way off. You knew Kagome and I had that argument over my last kiss with Kikyo. She was upset

as usual and wanted to go home. I of course, didn't want her to. I wanted to claim the jewel and keep it for myself in memory of

Kikyo. Kagome thought I wanted to be a full demon and I told her that was no longer my desire after some very bad experiences.

I was too embarrassed to tell her the truth so I told her to give me the jewel. Off course, I was too angry to speak and while I was

holding the jewel I by accidentally made a wish that she would be able to relate to me. That's when I saw the bright purple flash and

heard the loud bang. When the flash vanished I turned to ask Kagome if she was OK when I saw her lying on the ground face down.

I picked her up only to notice that she had ears like mine only they were black. I then realized what had happened. Kagome had

been transformed into a hanyou." "Yeah, and and it were not for you I would not have been in this stupid mess," Kagome

replied angrily almost having the same attitude at Inuyasha. "Kagome," he replied a little embarrassed, "I uh..don't think this is the

time to act like that." "Whatever," Kagome replied putting her hands on her mouth. 'What did I just say? What's happening to my

personality?' "She's usually never quite this rude," Shippo stated quietly. "She's usually very polite." "It must be the demon

blood that's now mixed into her human blood," replied a familiar voice. "Ow," Inuyasha replied realizing that Myoga was sucking

blood from his neck. Inuyasha, meanwhile, squished the little flea who floated down to the ground like a feather. "Lord Inuyasha,

you now have a mate," Myoga stated nervously. "It looks like the jewel of the four souls has granted its wish on lady Kagome.

"Feh whatever," Inuyasha replied half annoyed. "It was my fault that she's like that way for the rest of her life." "What's that

supposed to mean?" Kagome shouted angrily. "After what you told me in my room back there?" "I...uh...didn't mean to say it,"

Inuyasha replied sheepishly. "Oh please, you kissed me too. Try explaining that." "I...I..need some time alone. In the mean time,

get yourself some new clothes. Those no longer suit you here." With that, Inuyasha hopped away from Kagome and into the

forest.

(Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school but this will get extremely romantic and adventurous. Just wait.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kagome knew she didn't have to walk at such a slow pace now. She knew she could practically fly into Kaede's hut. She looked around her as

Myoga clung her her raven tresses. "Lady Kagome, so what are you going to do?" he asked her stupidly. 'What does it look like?" She replied

annoyed at his behavior. "I'm going to change my close. I can't very well fly around wearing this skimp little uniform." With that, Kagome

took off at light speed looking like a blur. "This is fun," she shouted at Myoga who replied nervously. "Yeah for you, but as for me, I..get...

motion sickness." At that moment, Kagome landed right outside Kagome's hut laughing and squishing Myoga at the same time. "It may be that way

for you because you're just a flea," Kagome remarked. It was then that Kagome heard Kaete calling her name. "Lady Kagome, is that

ye?" she asked stepping out. "Did you hear that someone made a..." Kaete started and then was stopped in her tracks at Kagome's new

appearance. "Ye, alright child? Did ye make a wish on the sacred jewel?" Kagome shook her head in annoyance. "No, when Inuyasha and

I were fighting about that last kiss is when we both got into the fight about the jewel," Kagome replied quietly. "I had the jewel in my hand

thinking quietly to myself when he asked me for it. As it turned out, Inuyasha did not want to be full demon and not a full human either. "So that's

when I asked him what he wanted to do with the jewel. In response, Inuyasha did his thing as usual and took the jewel away and thought

bitterly. However, little did I know he was thinking he wished that I were just like him so that I could understand him. At that moment, that's

when a purple blinding light caused me to pulse and become this." Kaete hugged Kagome tightly. "Ye might be of some use in that form.

There is always a reason for something child. Ye must know that Kagura is now free from Naraku and is more dangerous than ever. She had

even more evil allies than was Naraku had child." Kagome nodded in understanding and then looked down at her clothes. "Kaete, do you

by any chance have any other clothes, because the ones I am wearing now don't suit me anymore." Kaete looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Yes child, I have something that might suit your needs. "I also have a mirror that ye can look when trying these clothes on.

A mirror? Kagome had not once even seen what she looked like since her transformation. It must have been because she was too wrapped up in

getting used to being half immortal now.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her school uniform, socks, and shoes ,which were not torn the claws on her feet. She then stepped into long

sapphire blue skirt and a white cotton shirt then went down to her chest with a tie. She loved the material and and it felt comfortable on her.

Kagome then peered into a mirror to see a young hanyou staring back. Her eyes had become golden like Inuyasha's which is what she loved and

she not had a set of dog ears that gave her away that matched her raven dark hair. Kagome also opened her mouth only to notice the fangs

that had drool on them earlier that day when she was back home. 'This is so unreal,' Kagome thought as she continued to look at herself.

"I'm glad Inuyasha accepts me and finds me attractive." She put right hand on right cheek and thought about that kiss that she had shared with

Inuyasha. 'He kissed me and still doesn't have the nerve to tell the rest of their friends the truth of his own feelings towards me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kagome, you...you look...beautiful," Inuyasha stated as she was looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled and watched

him look at her in the reflection of the mirror. "I also love those clothes on you as they suit you better now that

we are of equal power." At those words,Kagome smiled and picked up a ribbon to tie her hair back when Inuyasha

rested a hand on her shoulder. "Leave it down," he whispered in her ear. "A true hanyou should leave their hair down

Kagome." She then turned to look at Inuyasha who was smiling at her curiously with a hint of romance in his eyes.

"What are you implying at Inuaysha," Kagome asked, as Inuyasha moved in closer. "I love your hair and I love it in

your face." "Inuyasha..." Kagome began, but Inuyasha had moved in and kissed her so quickly that Kagome was lost in

her thoughts. 'I'm only 16 and I it's like I am married and mated to Inuyasha.' With that, she kissed him back with full force,

and warmth. She was not Kikyo and never would be but loved Inuyasha since the day of the first new moon and her

discoveries of Inuyasha's true feelings.

* * *

"_Kagome, you smell kind of nice,"Inuyasha said as he lay painfully in her arms._

_'I thought that you didn't like my smell,' Kagome replied in a stunned manner. ' 'I lied.'_

* * *

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered those exact words for her and her first memories of his long billowing black

hair. She knew that she would be human on the night of the new moon every month too and that would be her only

time to go home and see her friends. "Kagome," Inuyasha said as her backed away. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I realized that I will only get to see my friends during the night of the New moon and..."

"And, enough already," Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome. "We'll deal with it as it comes, Kagome." "In the meantime,

I want to spend this first evening together alone. So, would you like to head back to the tree of ages and sleep there?

That's where we first met and that's where we shall sleep." At that moment, the two took off at full speed towards the

tree of ages where they landed in the branches both laughing romantically.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sunlight woke Kagome as she had forgotten where she was or what she had become. She turned around to realize that

Inuyasha was sleeping with her in the tree peacefully. 'He looks so beautiful like that,' Kagome sighed and brushed a lock

of that silver hair out of his face. She then noticed her own claws had brushed as she brushed his bangs out of his face.

Inuyasha began to stir slowly as Kagome touched him. He then opened his eyes to notice the raven-haired hanyou, playing

with his hair. "Oh, morning Inuyasha," Kagome smirled softly. "Feh, did you have to do it so early?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I am trying to sleep. The least you can do is leave me alone so I can sleep." "Sorry, I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Whatever, like I care." "Oh really, is that so Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted and looked at Inuyasha cross-eyed. "Ka..gome, how

would you like it if I woke you up?" "Oh, you tried to kidnap me from having dinner when my family when Yura was after you."

"I did not and I only wanted to jewel and not you. You were the one who broke it." "Yeah, you were the one who made this

stupid wish, Inuyasha." "And you're the one who is crying about having a new set of ears. " "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome

shouted impulsively as they both fell to the ground. "Now look what you did, wench?" Inuyasha snarled at her. "We are

both tangled up on the ground all because you touched me." "Yeah, you're the one who has an attitude," Kagome

replied.

* * *

Miroku and Sango slept together knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome had taken off together. Sango slept beautifully and

had felt rested that morning, when she felt that similar feeling. 'Not that hand again,' Sango thought as she turned over to

slap Miroku, realizing that he was sleeping. 'Pervert, this will teach you not to mess with me while you sleep.' Miroku,

meanwhile, woke up and noticed Sango looking at him in a confused manner. "Ah, my beloved Sango, goodmoring. Did

you sleep well with the one you adore?" "Yes, but you were touching me in your sleep," Sango noted. "Ah, my appologies,"

Miroku replied kissing her on the cheek. "So, have you see Inuyasha and Kagome yet?" "No, and we both knew that the

two of them wanted some time alone." "Ah, so it's finally come down to it that Inuyasha really loves Kagome and it

took her transformation for him to wake up." "And that fact that..." "That's enough," Sango snapped. "Leave Kagome

alone. If he loves her, it's up to him. However, let's concentrate on the day's being."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother furiously glaring at each other like two mortal dogs, about to pounce.

"Oh yeah, well whose forgotten that I had to rescue you from demon after demon." "Oh yeah, who forgot that I'm a hanyou

for the rest of my life?" "Kagome, that was an accident and I regret it and..." "Someone's coming. "Kouga," they both

shouted at the same time. "Kagome, get behind me." "Inuyasha, no, let me handle this." "No, you're still just a newbie

at this." "Inuyasha, SIT!" And that's when Inuyasha fell to the gound, and Kouga arrived at the scene. "Well, mutt face,

I see my Kagome had turned into a mutt like you. What have you done to her?" Kouga asked furiously. "Kagome, whatever

he did to you, I'm sorry." "Kouga, what do you want?" Kagome shouted. "Kagome?" Kouga shouted bugged eyed.

"Yeah, what of it wolf man?" Kagome yelled. 'Why am I talking like this?' Kagome thought as she looked at him. "I was

hoping you would tell me what happened of the sacared jewel." "Shut up wolf man," Inuyasha shouted. "I by accidently

made a wish on the jewel that Kagome would be like me so that she could understand me."

Kouga chuckled. "You? A selfish little mutt-faced little twirp like you?"

"That's right," Inuyasha shouted as Kagome looked at Kouga annoyed. "Kouga, I can't stay with you. I'd like to but I am no

longer in human form and I am now mated for someone else."

"Who, that mangy mutt?" Kouga snarled.

"Stop calling him that," Kagome shouted as she bared her fangs at him. "And leave me alone because you already were

mated to Ayame. Think about how upset she would be if she saw what you did and how you run after others."

What was Kagome doing. And why was she suddenly so keen on be faithful and telling Kouga to be the same? She wasn't

like this when she was still in human form. What was happening to her blood and personality.

"Feh, Kagome is just a pain and she's not really my mate," Inuyasha denied. "What?" Kagome shouted. "After everything

you told me back there and last night. You mean to tell me that I am just annoying?" Inuyasha nodded with a smirk on

his face. "SIT!" Kagome said and took off into the trees. "Stupid Inuyasha, he doesn't know what he wants," Kagome said

as she thought about his romantic behavior the night before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Stupid Inuyasha. He can't even admit to anyone that he really loves me,' Kagome thought as she jumped from tree to tree. 'And, I can't even

us my arrows anymore. In addition, what if that arrow will protect me from becoming to full evil demon just like with Inuyasha's tetsusaiga.'

Kagome sat in the trees wondering what would happen next when she heard a similar evil female voice. "Well, well, it looks like the little

mortal miko has become a hanyou. "Kagura!" Kagome said as she jumped up. "And I supposed you think you can kill me now," Kagura continued.

"However wench, being a hanyou is not enough for your fortunate self." "How I got changed in none of your concern you sick piece of wind,"

Kagome snapped. "And aren't you free now that Naraku's dead?" Kagome asked furiously. "Yes, and that means I am free to control the sky and

hurt whoever I want, including you." "Oh no you don't, You will not touch me now that I have claw that will tear you in half. "

Inuyasha sat quietly realizing that he had lied to Kouga, who had since left after Kagome told him to leave her alone. At that second, Inuyasha

recognized Kagome's new smell along with another similar smell. 'Kagura is near Kagome and will surely hurt her. I can't let that happen,' he

thought as her jumped into the trees after Kagome, knowing that he had to protect her.

* * *

Kagome stood in the trees, with her sharpened claws and fangs bared ready ready for defense. "Oh, the little miko wants to fight,"

Kagura replied sarcastically. "You will be fun to fight and let alone dance with." With that, Kagura jumped into the air and waved her fan. "Dance

of blades," she shouted as Kagome jumped as high as she could to avoid that blades. 'I can't fight her as Inuyasha has not trained me

properly yet.' "You can run but you can't hide missy," Kagura taunted. "Shut up!" Kagome shouted back. "I have no time for

your kind of games Kagura." "Oh, so you can train to be like your dear Inuyasha, huh?" "That's enough Kagura," Inuyasha

shouted as he jumped through the trees and found the two looking at eachother furiously. "You leave her alone and

go pick on someone your own size like my brother," Inuysaha hissed angrily. "Kagome has nothing to do with you, now

go away and leave her alone." "I was actually looking for you handosme," Kagura spat back. "I wanted to add your head

to my collection by using my dance of blades. However, she may be a collection as well as she is pathetic. She will never

be a good anything but a little miko and your little wife." "Oh, is that so," Kagome shouted furiously clawing at Kagura,

leaving good claw marks on her. "And don't ever call me little again because I will tear you in half," Kagome shouted

as she kicked Kagura across the forest.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as she jump into his arms crying. "I'm sorry but I don't know what's come

over me," Kagome replied tearfully. "I feel so...so..." "Different?" Inuyasha finished. Kagome nodded and kissed him

gently on the cheek. "Kagome, I am so sorry that I chased you off and I didn't mean to make you cry," he stated

appolgetically. "Inuyasha, it's nearly mid-morning and I am hungry. What do you say we go back to Keate's and get

some breakfast?" Kagome replied as she began to walk away, but Inuyasha stopped her and pulled her into him.

It was at that moment, that Kagome and Inuyasha where involved in another heart pounding kiss, which made Kagome

think twice about hating Inuyasha. "Kagome, you really do have a nice smell about you," Inuyasha stated as kissed

her neck and sniffed her around the shoulders. "Inuyasha, I...I...think we need to get..." But before she could say

anymore, Inuyasha tangled a hand her hair and took in another kiss. 'I know you're the one Kagome and I want to marry

you.' It was then that Kagome began running her new claws on Inuyasha's ears and felt the softness against her fingers.

Moreover, Kagome ran her other hand in his silky silvery hair. It was then that he backed off and smiled at her

gently. "Kagome, I really need to teach you how to fight, as you almost could have killed yourself. And what about if you

got too angry and became a full demon state?" Inuyasha added. "Inuyasha, I really don't want to talk about this

right now. I am hungry and wouldn't mind seeing how the others are doing."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome smiled as she jumped through the treeline and back over to Kaete's hut, with Inuyasha trailing close behind.

She suddenly had a flashback of the transformation.

* * *

_Kagome handed Inuyasha the famous Shikon-no-tama and backed away as Inuyasha grabbed it. "Inuyasha, what are you_

_implying at?" Kagome asked curiously. "Leave me alone Kagome." Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously. 'Why do you have to be so _

_selfish?' Kagome thought as she watching Inuyasha turned around and pout.' Kagome then walked over to the tree of ages and_

_was about to cry when something strange happened. Kagome began to feel a repulsing feeling run through her body and _

_and she began to glow a bright purple color as she began to pulse from head to toe. 'What's going on?' Kagome thought as she _

_looked down at herself and them at Inuyasha. She was about to speak when the purple glow around her grew even brighter and_

_everything went black..._

_"Kagome, are you alright?" She heard Inuyasha say more louder than normal. And there was a scent that Kagome had not noticed _

_before. 'What's that smell?' She thought. She then heard talking as if others, including Shippo were close. "Someone made a_

_wish on the jewel." Kagome opened her eyes for a second and noticed that no one was around except for Inuyasha. She also _

_noticed that she was lying on her face on the ground. 'That's funny Kagome thought as she once again shut her eyes. 'I _

_think I must be sick. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he rushed over to her. 'That's odd, that smell seems to be coming from _

_Inuyasha,' Kagome hesitated. 'Did Inuyasha use a wish on the jewel to turn me into a hanyou? No, it couldn't be. I'm just _

_not feeling well.' It then at Inuyasha rolled her over and noticed her new form. "Kagome..._

* * *

"Kagome, are we going to go inside or not?" Inuyasha asked childishly. "Kagome? Hello in there. What's the

matter with you?" "Inuyasha, shut up!" Kagome shouted as she had been woken from her flash back. "I was just

thinking you moron," Kagome continued. "Stop being insulting," Inuyasha whined. "I'm not being insulting, I was thinking

about what happened yesterday." "Yeah, so?" Inuyasha barked carelessly. "Sit!" Kagome said and walked into Keate's

hut." "KAGOME!" "I think we need to get you some of these so you will know what's it's like to be told to sit and fall on the

ground and hurt your face." "SIT!" Kagome shouted even angrier. "And you're the one whose insulting, mister."

"I am not!" Inuyasha shouted childishly. "I just want you to shut up and act like a hanyou." "I already do you moron,"

Kagome spat back. "And besides, I was having a flash back of the transformation." "Like I care," Inuyasha retorted.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome commanded. "Quit it right now." Kagome then turned around and walked inside Keate's hut

where Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting. "Hey, morning, I see you two are getting along," Miroku replied in his

slickest voice. "Yeah right," Kagome replied laughing. "It's a wonder that I even put up with him. However, it might be

'good for me to try and cover up and go to school in my time. "That will never work," Miroku replied "Yeah everyone

will laugh at you. You know how hard it is for hanyous to get accepted for who they are?" Shippo asked looking at

Kagome worriedly. In response, Kagome sighed and looked at the the three. "Anyway, I am starving and I am ready

for some breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome and the others laughed quite hard at Inuyasha's temper tantrum, who was sitting outside with his arms crossed

childishly. "Will he ever grow up?" Miroku asked playfully. "Will they ever shut up?" Inuyasha shouted back. "Will

you?" Kagome replied laughing all the harder. "Kagome, stop mocking me." "Inuyasha, grow up and SIT!" Kagome

replied, and Inuyasha's command caused another round of laughter. It was then that Inyasha growled at the group

and stormed off inside and walked over to Kagome. "Will you four ever shut up?" he growled and sat down in his corner.

"Yeah, and suck the fun out of everything?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. "Well, that's easy for you to say since your a child,"

Inuyasha protested. "However, Kagome is grown women and a new hanyou and has a lot of learning to do." "Yeah,

but a girl still needs to have fun once in a while," Kagome barked back, and then turning to ignore him.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha thought as he walked away from the hut. 'Kagome is still the same women she was before the

transformation,' Inuyasha thought as he walked towards their tree. 'However, she is getting a bit more of a bite to her as

well. In addition, that should make me easier to fight off even enemies as well as Kagura.' Inuyasha smiled to himself as

he climbed into the tree. 'However, that temper could turn her into the monster that I turned into when I got angry when

I didn't have access to my testsuaiga. I think I need to summon Totosai and have him forge a new bow that will shoot

sacred arrows as well as use those new claws.' Inuyasha put his hand on his face as he worried about the young girl.

'Kagome, there is just so much for you to learn yet and it will be hard work training you.' 'In addition, that means that

you will be able to fend for yourself. Mmm, I am going to miss those days Kagome but I hope you will always be thankful

to me for that. However, Kagura is more dangerous than Naraku.' Inuysha also thought about how she would get her

her new weapon and use it wisely. 'No, not that little flea again,' Inuyasha thought as he sat in the tree thinking about

his lover interest.

* * *

Kagome sat up at breakfast laughing at Sango slapping Miroku for touching her chest. It had appeared that Kagome was

still the same girl deep down inside and still loved standing up for Sango when Miroku acted so lecherous. "Kagome,

it isn't that funny," Miroku protested. "It is when you have that red hand mark on your face," Kagome laughed even

harder. "And it looks like she won't bear your child if you keep touching her like that," Kagome added as she laughed even

harder. "And, if you and Inuyasha won't stop fighting, then you two won't ever have them either," Miroku remarked.

And that's when it hit Kagome and hit her hard. Children with Inuyasha? Kagome stopped laughing and swallowed long

and hard. 'This is is serious, Inuyasha is my mate and I am expected to carry his children?' Kagome blinked, blushed, and

backed off into a corner. "Kagome, I was only kidding," Miroku joked. And that is when Sango hit him over the head with

her giant hirakos. "Ow, what was that for?" Miroku whined. "For being an idiot," Sango said as she turned away, and

Shippo kicked him in the head. "Yeah, poor Kagome is only just a mate at this point," Shippo shouted and waddled over

to Kagome. "Oh hi Shippo," Kagome said as she thought about what Miroku said and stroked Shippo's head. 'I am not

ready for that yet as I still need to learn how to fight, and Inuyasha said he would teach me.' "Kagome, don't let Miroku

get to you," Shippo stated sweetly. "Thanks Shippo," Kagome said as she smiled and turned to talk to Sango again.

However, before she could open her mouth to speak, Inuyasha dashed into Keate's hut. "Hey, where have you been?"

Kagome asked curiously. "Kagome, I don't have time for talk as we need to get going so I can teach you how to fight."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "I didn't know you were going to be so rash about it," Kagome replied laughing

slightly. "However, we are going to go to Totosai first as he needs to forge you a weapon." Kagome blinked and turned

to the others. "You three come too as Kagome will need practice with all of us fighting a nasty demon together," Inuyasha

stated smirking. "We'll join you two later as we are finishing breakfast," Miroku stated, holding a dumpling. "Feh,

Whatever you crazy monk," Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked at Inuyasha nervously and said nothing. "What?"

Inuyasha stated looking back at her. "What is it? Because you're freaking me out Kagome." "Inuyasha, I will tell you

later as this is not the time for it." "Kagome, whatever you need to say, it can be said right here in front of the others."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed. "What's with all the blushing?" Inuyasha asked clueless. "Inuyasha, I said I

really don't want to discuss it here." "Why?" "Because I don't, Sit boy," Kagome said calmly and walked out with her

cheeks glowing. 'They expect me to have his children?' Kagome thought. 'I am still just a young girl and I am not ready for

marriage and a family. In fact, I want to finish high school here in the feudal era and learn to fight. ' "Kagome, what was

with the sit?" Inuyasha asked, cutting into her thoughts. "Inuyasha, come here, I need to tell you something personal

but not in front of the others." "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her into him. "Well, Miroku ticked

off Sango again this morning for touching her, and I told him that he would never bare his child." "Yeah, so?" Inuyasha

replied half annoyed. "And then Miroku made a comment about my not being able to carry yours if we fought all the time."

"I ended up blushing and feeling embarrassed at his comments." "Alright Kagome, it's time to teach the lecherous monk

a little lesson," Inuyasha replied half annoyed. "Inuyasha, I don't think it's a good idea and I don't think it's worth it now.

And besides, it's time to see Totosai," Kagome replied as she turned towards the sun.


End file.
